


Washington from Whitehall

by lha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: American Elections 2018, Beer with a mate, Blue Wave, Gen, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha
Summary: Greg and John catch up over pints about what it is that Mycroft is up to these days.





	Washington from Whitehall

“Any news?” John asked, returning from the bar with two pints and a packet of crisps hanging from between his teeth.

“Nah, nothing yet...” Greg replied, consciously turning his phone face down on the table.

“Sorry mate,” John commiserated, opening and tearing the crisp packet along it’s length.

“Nah, it’s still early over there and he did say he was going to be busy. And I could call him. At least I know he’s got signal and he’s technically still in civilisation. Last time he came back I swear he dedicated almost as much space in his case to tea as to his suits.”

“Ha! Mary once sent Sherlock a care package when he was in Chicago. Dairy Milk and digestive biscuits.”

“They are soooo _basic_.” Greg said doing his best Sally impersonation with with an exaggerated eye roll. John snorted into his beer.

“I understand I really do,” Greg continued. “But… when he stepped back and said that if they wanted Brexit they could damn well sort it out themselves I thought I’d see more of him not less. Fucking orange-twat-spangle.”

“Please tell me that’s a Mycroftian turn of phrase?” John asked once he’d stopped laughing.

“We’re having a competition, there’s a spreadsheet and everything. Needless to say, Mycroft’s winning.”

“Well, hopefully all this time he’s investing in the Democrats…”

“Not the Democratic party,” Greg interjected “in the institution of the American government and the due process of it’s branches.”

“Hmmm, a one man American civil service.”

“In his more optimistic moments, he’s half convinced that the cross-party group that approached him and has made his involvement possible might be the saviour of that once and future leading nation.”

“Still…” John said sympathetically, Washington is much further away than Whitehall.”

“Yes, yes it is.” Greg’s phone vibrated and he turned it over. There was an incoming call, the image letting him know that it was Mycroft.

“Is that what I think it is?” John asked.

“What? This image of a blue wave?” Greg asked, picking up his phone and pushing his chair back. “It’s an absolutely arbitrary image that my camera shy husband has chosen as his avatar.”

“Arbitrary my arse.”

“Hey Myc, two ticks while I get outside...” Greg said, and with a wink to John, he worked his way through the crowd and out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your thought;s here or on twittter @LHA_again  
> Thanks for reading  
> Lx


End file.
